The Two Of Us
by LonelyGlambert
Summary: When Adam Lambert meets Tommy Joe Ratliff, what happens? Will there hearts cross or will they be enemies? Contains all the male x male smut you Glamberts love
1. The Audition That Started It All

Chapter 1: The Audition That Started It All

Adam's P.O.V.  
"Next", I call for the auditions. We had been through so many people and they had all been very good but not what I was looking for; I have a guitarist, drummer and pianist and need a bassist. "This is the last person Adam', the security guard told me. The next person to audition walked out on stage carrying a guitar. Great, I thought another guitarist. "What's up baby boy", the guy that just walked on to stage says. He has to be in my band he even already has a nickname for me. "Well, Hello, I am just about to watch you audition, what is your name?" I asked. "Hello, my name is Tommy Joe Ratliff", the guy says. I must admit he is very cute. "Show me what you've got Tommy Joe", I say. Tommy plays the guitar perfectly not missing a beat or note. "Wow", I say shocked. "Thankyou", Tommy Joe says and hides behind his hair. "We already have a guitarist but can you play bass?" I ask. "Well, I never have before, but I guess it's just like guitar, I guess I could try", Tommy Joe says. "Great, see you at rehearsals, tomorrow at one", I say. "Thankyou", Tommy Joe says again. "No thank you", I say. Tommy Joe walks off stage and then I go backstage to my dressing room sit down at my mirror and fix my hair and makeup before changing. After I was done I left and went home.

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
"Hey Tommy Joe, Adam Lambert's looking for a band, you should go try out", Charles says. "Okay, when is it?" I ask. "In an hour at the theatre", Charles says. "Well, I better get going then", I say to Charles before leaving his house and driving home. When I got home I got my guitar out, tuned it and played some songs as practise, even though I knew I could play them already. Then I fixed my hair and makeup, took my guitar into the car and drove down to the theatre. When I got there I had to wait in line for my shot. After three more people had gone it was finally my turn. I got my guitar out of its case and left the case backstage. "Next", Adam called out. "This is the last person Adam", the security guard called before I walked out on the stage. "What's up baby boy", I say. 'OMG, Tommy what are you saying, you are meant to be auditioning for his band not flirting with him', I think to myself. "Well, Hello, I am just about to watch you audition, what is your name?" Adam asked. "My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff", I say. "Show me what you've got Tommy Joe", Adam says. I play the guitar, I had butterflies and my hands were shaking but I still played perfectly. I hadn't known much about Adam besides that he is a very good singer, he came second on American Idol and he is very cute, but I'm straight so Tommy focus. "Wow", Adam said sounding shocked when I finished. "Thankyou", I say and hide behind my hair. "We already have a guitarist but can you play bass?" Adam asks me. "Well, I never have before, but I guess it's just like guitar, I guess I could try", I say. "Great, see you at rehearsals, tomorrow at one", Adam says. I'm ecstatic, I'm gonna be Adam Lambert's bass player. "Thankyou", I say again. "No thank you", Adam says. I walk off the stage and get my guitar case and go home to tell everyone the great news. When I get home I take my guitar out of the car and bring it inside. Then I think 'Oh shit, Adam said I was gonna play bass but I don't know how or don't even have a bass yet'. I get back into my car and drive to the music store. My mate Charles owns it, he was the one who told me about Adam needing a band. I walk in the door and see Charles at the counter. "Tommy Joe my man, how did you go?" Charles asks as I walk over to the counter. "I'm in", I say before getting interrupted by Charles. "That's great news", Charles says. "Yeah, but I'm gonna be the bass player", I say. "The bass player, can you even play bass?" Charles asks. "Well, I've never tried, but it can't be that hard, it's just like a guitar, isn't it?" I ask. 'Well not really", Charles says. "And I need a bass. You got any good ones here for me?" I ask Charles. "We got many, what colour do you want?" Charles asks. "Black please", I say. "Right, here we have a black fender four string bass", Charles says. "Perfect", I say as I pick it up and try it. "I'll get this one", I say as I walk over to the counter with my new bass whilst Charles gets me a case and strap. When Charles comes back, I pay for everything then go home. When I get home, I start practising the bass. Once I had gotten the hang of it I realised it was really easy. After playing for an hour or so, I put it away and went to bed as it was already 9 o'clock and I was really tired.

Adam's P.O.V.  
When I got home, I kicked my feet up and rested and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

The Next Day

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
'Beep beep' my alarm woke me up. I rolled over to turn off my alarm and rolled too far over and fell out of bed. Thud, I hit the ground, "Ouch", I say as get up and turn my alarm off. I go into the kitchen and make a coffee before getting my phone and going back into the kitchen. I drink my coffee whilst checking my phone. I had messages from everyone, saying congratulations, Charles must have told them. I message them back saying thank you. Then I see another message from an unknown number. 'Hey Tommy Joe, Its Adam here. Can't wait to hear you play today, hopefully you are going alright playing the bass. See you at 1, Adam', the message read. I message Adam back saying 'Hey Adam, Tommy Joe here. So excited to meet the band and play with you all today, can't wait to see you either, bass is so easy. Thanks again for giving me the position. See you at 1, Tommy Joe'. I finish drinking my coffee before going for a shower. I step out of the shower and hear my phone ringing. I wrap my towel around my waist and run into the kitchen to get my phone. "Hello", I say as I answer my phone. "Hey Tommy", the caller says. "Hey mum, how are you?" I say. "I'm good sweetie, I heard you got into Adam Lamberts band, I'm so proud of you", my mum says. "Yeah, I did, thanks mum, well sorry to cut this short but I have to get ready because I have rehearsal in an hour with Adam and the band", I say. "Okay honey, have fun and don't do anything wrong", Mum says. "I won't mum, I love you, bye", I say. "Love you too Tommy, bye", Mum says before hanging up. I put my phone on the kitchen table and go get dressed in my black button up shirt with red frills down the centre, otherwise known as my vampire shirt, leather pants and my creepers. Once I was dressed I went into the bathroom and done my makeup, today I put on some black eye shadow along with eye liner. Then I fixed my hair so it wasn't a complete mess. By the time I was dressed I had half an hour until I needed to leave for rehearsals. I get my bass out and play a few more songs, making sure I know how to play something considering I told Adam bass is easy, which wasn't a lie, but I still wanted to be really good for Adam. After playing them I put my bass into the car ready to go to rehearsals. Before I left I went back inside and checked my phone. I had another message from Adam 'Are you ready for some fun Tommy Joe, because that's what's gonna happen ;)'. 'I'm so ready', I message back before putting my phone in my pocket and getting my keys. I then lock the house, get in my car and drive to the rehearsals.

Adam's P.O.V.  
When I woke up it was already 10 o'clock in the morning and I was half laying on the floor and half on the couch. I got up and found a piece of paper with phone numbers of the band that had fallen out of my pocket. I find Tommy Joe's number and message him 'Hey Tommy Joe, Its Adam here. Can't wait to hear you play today, hopefully you are going alright playing the bass. See you at 1, Adam'. Then I went for a shower. After I went for a shower I got dressed in my glittery, black leather pants, and my black glittery, button up shirt. Then I done my makeup with some black eye liner. Once my makeup was done I checked my phone and saw that Tommy Joe had replied 'Hey Adam, Tommy Joe here. So excited to meet the band and play with you all today, can't wait to see you either, bass is so easy. Thanks again for giving me the position. See you at 1, Tommy Joe'. When I read that he couldn't wait to see me I think I slightly started blushing as I sat there smiling at my phone uncontrollably. After what I thought was about a minute or two, turns out it was half an hour, I replied, 'Are you ready for some fun Tommy Joe, because that is what is gonna happen ;)'.After I sent the text I re read it thinking 'shit Adam, get a hold of yourself'. Tommy Joe replied almost instantly, 'I'm so ready'. Then I looked at the time and saw it was 12:15, it would take me half an hour to get to rehearsals, so just enough time for a quick warm up at home. At first I sung One by U2 which I sung in the top 3 on American Idol and then I sung Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf, which I also sung on American Idol as my song from the Cinema in the top 7. Then I decided to go to rehearsals a bit earlier just hoping Tommy Joe has done the same thing. I get in my car and drive to rehearsals.

When I get there I see a different car, which I haven't seen before, I'm guessing its Tommy Joe's. I get out of my car and go inside. I then walk into my dressing room, which is near the stage. From in there I could hear some awesome bass playing. I had to see who it was. So I left my dressing room and walked to the stage. There I see Tommy Joe, rocking out on his bass, playing some Metallica. I stood there watching him until he finished playing. Once he finished playing I walked out on stage and started clapping "Wow, you must be a quick learner", I say. "Well this is nothing", Tommy says as he sees me. "I would love to see something then", I say and wink at Tommy. Tommy just smiles back. God Dammit, his smile is killing me and I can feel a glam bulge coming. 'Fuck Tommy Joe, stop being so perfect', I think, to myself, well at least I thought I did. "Umm, Adam", Tommy Joe replies. "What exactly did I say?" I ask Tommy Joe. "Well after saying I would love to see something then and winking at me, you then said about a glam bulge, whatever that is and then you said Fuck Tommy Joe, stop being so perfect", Tommy Joe says awkwardly. "I'm so sorry Tommy Joe just can't help myself, and if you really wanna know what a glam bulge is I can show you", I reply. After saying that I think to myself and in my head this time 'Adam just shut up, you're probably creeping Tommy out and then you'll definitely have no chance with him if he is even bi or gay'. "Umm, I don't know, I think I can tell what it is", Tommy Joe says as he looks down. "I'm sorry Tommy, your just so fucking hot", Adam says. "Would you like me to leave?" Tommy Joe says jokingly. I giggle a little bit. "No Tommy Joe its fine, I'll just be in my dressing room", I say. I look at Tommy Joe once more before leaving the stage and going into my dressing room.

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
I stand on the stage after Adam walked off to go to his dressing room, not knowing what to do. Whilst standing there I started thinking about what had just happened. 'I can't believe Adam got a fucking boner over me, I wonder if I should go see him or what', I think to myself. I decide I should probably go see Adam. I put my bass down and walk to the dressing rooms. I find Adam's and see his door shut. I stand at the door, and listen, I hear Adam, he was well, you know, moaning and I became unsure whether or not I should go in. I knock on the door. "Oh shit", I hear Adam mumble from in his dressing room. "Adam are you okay", I ask. "Umm, I'm fine Tommy Joe, just give me a minute and I will be ready", Adam says. "Can I come in?" I ask. "Umm, sure, the door is unlocked, just open it", Adam says. I turn the door handle and slowly push the door open.

Adam's P.O.V.  
I walk down the hall into my dressing room. In there I go over to my mirror. I hope Tommy Joe didn't get offended or anything but look at what he done to me, I have a huge glam bulge. I walk into the bathroom that is joint on to my dressing room. In there I pull out my glam bulge and start working it, letting moans out every now and then. Just as I was about to release I hear a knock at my door. "Oh Shit", I say trying to put my pant back on as quick as possible. I then heard Tommy Joe call out "Adam are you okay?" 'Shit', I think to myself. "Umm I'm fine Tommy Joe, just give me a minute and I will be ready", I say as I do my pants up and walk back into my dressing room with a still huge glam bulge that is not going away for a while. "Can I come in?" Tommy Joe asks. "Umm, sure, the door is unlocked, just open it", I say to Tommy Joe as I sit down in front of my mirror. Tommy Joe slowly opens the door. "You can come in, I won't bite, I only nibble", I say teasingly. "I'm sorry for before Adam", Tommy Joe says. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for, I should be the one saying sorry to you", I say. "But I did cause all of that", Tommy Joe says pointing at my glam bulge which is just about bursting through my pants. "And that's what I'm sorry for, because I started something that probably won't be able to be finished, with me at least", Tommy Joe says. "Tommy, seriously it's fine, you don't need to be sorry for making me horny and giving me an erection", I say. "Really", Tommy asks. "Yeah, really", I say. "So do you want me to leave again so you can try and finish it off again before the others come?" Tommy Joe asks. "Well", I say. 'This just got so awkward', I think to myself and think Tommy Joe's thinking the exact same thing. "Tommy Joe are you single?" Adam asks. "Yes, I am Adam how about you?" Tommy Joe replies. "Well if I wasn't you would hear about it all over the radio, on television, all over the social medias and everywhere, so yes I am single", I say to Tommy Joe. "Your smile is so cute", I say as I stare into Tommy's deep brown eyes and at his cute smile. "Thankyou", Tommy Joe says. "Adam, I'm just saying straight up I'm not gay, I'm not yet sure if I'm bi but I like girls and I'm usually not attracted to guys but there's something about you that gets me", Tommy Joe says as he looks down at the ground. "Aww Tommy, I'm sorry I'm confusing you, shit, I really gotta do something about this now", I say grabbing my crotch. "Do you want me to leave?" Tommy Joe asks. "If you want to, or you could help me finish what you started", I say. "I don't know Adam, we only met yesterday", Tommy Joe says. "That's fine, even though your first words to me were what's up baby boy", I say. "Sorry about that, it kind of just slipped out", Tommy says. "Stop being so damn apologetic Tommy, I thought it was cute", I say. "Okay, well I better let you do what you need to, I will be playing my bass if you want me", Tommy says as he walks out the door closing it behind him.


	2. Fever

Chapter 2: Fever

Tommy's P.O.V.  
I walk out of Adam's dressing room, not sure if I wanted to, but not having the courage to stay. I pull the door closed behind me but instead of going back to the stage where I said I was going to be I stood at Adam's door listening. In the room I couldn't hear anything, and I was about to walk away from the door until I heard Adam get up and walk somewhere in his dressing room. I hear a door close so I was guessing Adam walked into his bathroom that is joint on to his dressing room. I walk away from the door and go to the stage, before getting my bass and playing some sexy songs.

Adam's P.O.V.  
After Tommy leaves the room, I just sit in front of my mirror for a minute or two thinking about Tommy, then when it gets too much, I get up and walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me. I undo my buttons and drop my pants to the ground. I take my briefs off and grab my length. I start working it, moans start escaping my mouth and before I know it I am calling out Tommy Joe's name. I start pumping harder, causing me to get louder. Then I hear a door open, my dressing room door. 'Shit, I forgot to lock it', I think to myself but too busy to worry much about it. I continue pumping my length. "Adam", Tommy Joe says. "Fuck", I moan. Tommy Joe walks over to the door and grabs the handle just as I moan really loudly. I try and pull up my briefs as quick as I can before Tommy comes in, but it fails. Tommy Joe opens the door, still holding his bass, with me still having my pants around my ankles and my briefs half up. Tommy Joe looks at me and becomes very embarrassed. I let go of my length, that is now throbbing and ready to release and pull my briefs up properly and then pull my pants up before doing my buttons up. Tommy Joe who is still just standing there, now is blushing a lot and holding his bass really closely to himself, which im guessing is to hide his glam bulge from me. "Sorry, but I thought I heard you calling me", Tommy Joe says biting his lip in the most adorable way he could. "Uhh, yeah, I may have", I say. "So, did you want me?" Tommy Joe says. "You know, it was an accident calling out your name. Could you hear me, over top of your bass?" I ask. "Well, yeah, you're really loud", Tommy Joe says. "Sorry, not used to doing it here", I say. "That's fine", Tommy Joe says. "Are the others here yet?" I ask. "Umm, haven't seen them", Tommy Joe says. "They must be late", I say whilst thinking in my head 'did I tell them we were gonna have rehearsals today, I don't think I did, shit', "Did you wanna see if you can play one of my new songs?" I ask Tommy Joe. "Sure", Tommy Joe says. "Okay ill meet you at the stage", I say.

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
"Ohh, Tommy Joe, ohh", I hear Adam moaning over my bass which is turned up just under max volume. I stop playing my bass but keeping it with me. I walk to Adam's dressing room and open his door, seeing he didn't lock it. "Adam", I say. "Fuck", Adam moans. 'Fuck he sounds so sexy', I think to myself. I walk over to the bathroom door, not knowing what I am doing, but having the sudden urge to have Adam and grab the handle. Just as I do this, Adam lets out another really loud moan. I ignore the thoughts of what I could be interrupting and open the door. I see Adam with his pants down around his ankles and his briefs half up. I feel my face get red as I blush in embarrassment. Adam looks at me before letting go of his length and pulling up his briefs and pants, then also doing them up. I just stood there not knowing what to do, I pull my bass closer to me as I feel an erection coming, 'Fuck now Adam's doing it too me', I think to myself. My face gets hotter as I blush more. Once Adam was finished doing his pants up, he just stood there, looking at me. "Sorry I thought I heard you calling me", I say as I bite my lip. "Uhh, yeah, I may have", Adam says like he was worried I heard him. "So did you want me?" I ask, not knowing what to say. "You know, it was an accident for calling out your name. Could you hear me from on the stage, over your bass?" Adam asks. "Well, yeah, you're really loud", I say not trying to offend Adam because im loud too. "Sorry, not used to doing it here", Adam says as if it hurt me. "That's fine", I say trying to reassure Adam that I didn't mind and still don't. "Are the others here yet?" Adam asks. "Umm, haven't seen them", I say. "They must be late", Adam says. "We stand there in an awkward silence, with me trying to figure out what to do and thinking about Adam in the bathroom, making me horny. "Did you wanna see if you can play one of my new songs?" Adam asks. "Sure", I say. "Okay, I'll meet you at the stage", Adam says. I turn around carefully without hitting my bass on the walls or door. Then I go back to the stage again, but this time I couldn't hear any moaning.

Adam's P.O.V.  
I go over to my mirror and fix my hair. Then I get the music sheets for Tommy to look at and learn how to play. I take Fever and For Your Entertainment, two sexy songs. I then I walk out of my dressing room, getting my microphone as I go and go to the stage where Tommy is waiting. "So you can choose which song you wanna play or we could play both and you can choose which one you wanna play first", I say as I show Tommy Joe the sheet music. "Okay, how about we play For Your Entertainment first, then Fever second", Tommy Joe says. "Sure", I say. Tommy starts playing the bass. "So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace", I start singing and dancing while Tommy rocks out on the bass, whipping his hair back and forth, looking so sexy and desirable. "I'm here for your entertainment", I sing as we finish the song. "That was amazing", Tommy Joe says. "Yeah, so was that something, or don't I get to see something yet?" I ask Tommy Joe, "How about I show you something later?" Tommy Joe says flirtatiously and winks at me. "Well let's speed up this song then", I say as I get excited for what's going to happen later. "But it sounds like a good song", Tommy Joe says. "There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah I know we n=both know", I start singing all while getting closer to Tommy, who surprisingly isn't backing away or looking scared. "It isn't time, no, but could you be m-mine", I sing. I had gotten so close to Tommy, I could feel his warm breath on me and our noses touch. Then in the heat of the moment our lips connect. My tongue searches Tommy's mouth for entry, and Tommy lets me in and I let him in. We kiss for about seven seconds before we both pulled away. "Tommy was surprisingly still playing bass, so I continued singing the song. I look at Tommy who I thought would have a shocked look on his face but instead he had a huge smile. At the end of the song, Tommy stops playing and stares at me. I stare back at him, admiring his beauty and sexiness. "That was fun", Tommy Joe says. "Was it now?" I say. "So do you wanna get out of here and have some drinks or something like that?" Tommy Joe says winking at me. "Sounds like the perfect idea", I say.

Tommy's P.O.V.  
I put my bass away and put it in my dressing room. Whilst in there I see Adam standing at my door through my mirror. He looked so damn sexy and I just couldn't help myself. I ran over to him planting my lips on his, as the urge to have him grew stronger every second. He kissed back as our tongues explored each other's mouths. Adam's hands trailed up to my hair and my hands slowly getting higher. As the kiss got more passionate we moved into my dressing room with Adam closing the door behind him, never breaking the kiss. Adam lays me down on the couch and he lays on top of me. My erection was now going crazy, but for some strange reason I stopped Adam and sat Adam up off of me. "Let's go back to your house first", I say to Adam. Adam kisses me once more before saying, "You just got me worked up and now were going somewhere else". I look down at Adam's glam bulge seeing it's twice as big again and he sees me, or most likely feels me and looks down. "Aww has little Tommy Joe got an erection too? "Adam says. Adam's hands slowly get down to my bulge, where he rubs it through my pants, making me so much hornier. "Let's go back to your place and quick", I say. "But I can't wait that long", Adam says. "Either can I, let's go to the hotel", I say. "Ill drive", Adam says. We both get up. I grab my keys, phone and wallet whilst Adam runs into his dressing room to get his stuff. We both go to Adam's car, Adam hopping in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's seat. He starts the car and we drive to the hotel down the road. We park in the alley near the hotel so we weren't spotted by the paparazzi and fans. "You go in first Tommy Joe, and I'll come in, just after you so they don't suspect anything", Adam says before kissing me passionately. "Just a couple more minutes, baby boy", I say to Adam after I pull away. I open the car door and go into the hotel, booking the only room on the top floor, for me and Adam. Then I go up there. When I get in there, it's amazing, it has a huge bedroom, with a huge king sized bed, a room with a couch and wide screen TV, a bathroom with a spa, a kitchen just about bigger then my bedroom and kitchen together and even a fridge full of food and drink. In the bedroom, there was a stereo and I found a good sexy CD and put it on. I find a bottle of champagne and two glasses. I pour me and Adam a glass before going to sit on the couch. Adam comes up a few minutes later. He comes straight over to me and I hand him a glass of champagne. He has a drink then he put it down and takes mine and puts it with his. He walks over to the bed, and gestures for me to follow. I get up and go to the bed with Adam.

Adam's P.O.V.  
"You go in first Tommy Joe and I'll come in just after you, so they don't suspect anything", I say to Tommy Joe before kissing him passionately. We pull away and then Tommy Joe says "Just a couple more minutes Baby Boy". Fuck he sounds so cute when he calls me that. Tommy Joe gets out of the car and goes into the hotel. I sit in the car waiting for about two minutes before getting out of the car and walking into the hotel. I walk to the front desk. "Hello, have you already booked a room?" the attendant asks me. "Yes, I am staying with Mr Ratliff", I say. "Okay, just go into the elevator and up to the top floor and it is the only room up there", the attendant says. "Thank you", I say before going into the elevator and pressing the button to get to the top floor. When I get there, I find the room and open the door. I see Tommy Joe sitting on the couch with two glasses of champagne and hear some sexy music playing in the background. I close the door and walk straight over to Tommy Joe who hands me a glass of champagne. I have a drink before putting it on the coffee table and taking Tommy's and putting it with mine. I then walk over to the bed, and gesture for Tommy Joe to follow me. He does. I grab him and kiss him passionately before pulling him really close to me. I then pick him up by his waist and lay him down on the bed, without breaking the kiss the whole time. I hop on top of Tommy Joe. "Are you ready for your world to be rocked?" I whisper in Tommy Joe's ear. "Im so fucking ready Baby Boy", Tommy Joe says. I kiss Tommy from his mouth down to his neck, whilst thrusting him. H lets out soft moans as I suck on his neck, giving him a hickey. He reaches up to my shirt buttons and undoes them. I throw my shirt off and undo Tommy Joe's shirt whilst still thrusting him. Tingles spread through my body as my glam bulge touches Tommy's erection. I take off Tommy's shirt and throw it with mine. Tommy Joe starts kissing my jaw line, down to my neck before sicking on my neck, and giving me a big red hickey. I start moaning and thrusting harder whilst Tommy is still sucking on my neck. Tommy moves down further on my neck and down to my chest, showering me with kisses. He slides underneath me a bit more. For a second I thought he was trying to escape.

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
I slide down under Adam so my head is roughly where his waist is. Then I unbutton his pants and start pulling them down, with the help of Adam who has stopped thrusting at the moment. Adam try's to kick his boots off, and after a few attempts gets them off along with his socks. Then he kicks his pants off kiss his belly before running my finger along the line of Adam's briefs. I grab the top of them and pull them down. Adam's package all falls out. I pull his briefs down and then he takes them off fully, leaving him naked. "Your shot", Adam says. I kick my boots and socks off. Before Adam moves down on me and undoes my pants zip and button. I pull them down and off of me, leaving me only in my briefs. Adam grabs the waist band of my briefs and pulls them down and then I finish taking them off, leaving both me and Adam naked. I move back down to Adam's glam bulge. "Are you ready Baby Boy?" I say to Adam. Adam nods his head. I gently grab Adam's length and rub the head with my fingers. Adam lets out a small moan. I then use my other hand to work the bottom. Adam moans more and louder. "Ohh, fuck, yeah", Adam moans as I work his length. "You like that Baby Boy?" I ask as I flick the tip of Adam's length with my tongue. "Fuck me Tommy Joe, fuck me", Adam says between moans. I start kissing Adam's thighs while working his length. I work my way to the tip of Adam's length, slowly taking him in. Adam begins thrusting into me, and I take him deeper. Adam's moans get louder. I feel myself getting hard. I take Adam deeper, he pulls my hair, but not enough for it too hurt. "I want you Tommy Joe, I want every fucking bit of you", Adam moans. I just smile as I couldn't say anything. I take my mouth off of Adam and slide back up so we were both face to face again and plant my lips on his as we kiss and thrust and moan. "My shot", I say to Adam. "You're such a tease Tommy Joe", Adam says as he moves down further on me.

Adam's P.O.V.  
"You're such a tease Tommy Joe", I say as I move down so my face is just about at Tommy's erection. I use my hands and start massaging Tommy's thighs, whist kissing and sucking on his stomach. Tommy Joe starts moaning, intensely. I think 'If you like this Tommy, then your gonna fucking love what's about to happen'. I stop massaging Tommy's thighs and gently flick his length with my tongue a couple times. I then start working his length. Tommy Joe starts thrusting me, so I take his length and start sucking on the tip. "Ohh, fuck, ohh", Tommy Joe moans as I take him deeper. Tommy Joe starts thrusting harder and faster. "You like that, hey Tommy?" I say as I stop sucking his length and start working it again. I move back up to him so we are face to face again. I kiss Tommy Joe before whispering to him "Turn over Pretty Kitty", I hop off him and he turns over. "Im gonna give it too you until your screamin' my name", I say.


	3. The Mystery Knocker

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
I turn over as Adam told me too. "I'm gonna give it too you until your screamin' my name", Adam says. I lay there whilst Adam gets in place for what he is about to do. I feel him behind me. He places his hands on my hips and brings me up to him. Adam starts thrusting me, without yet entering me. He gets harder before I feel him put a finger in, he moves it around until he hits my sweet spot, and he hits it several times. "Ohh", I moan in pleasure. Then he takes it out and puts his length in me. He starts thrusting me hard. "Faster Adam, faster", I moan between breaths. Adam speeds up and gets deeper each time. He hits my sweet spot which makes me moan louder in ecstasy. "Ohh", Adam lets a loud moan out. The music that we once could hear has been drowned out by the moaning and breathing of Adam and I. Adam thrusts me hard and fast and keeps hitting that sweet spot, I grab hold of the pillow and squeeze it as I let out a really loud moan. "Ohh, Adam, Baby Boy, fuck me harder", I moan. Then I feel Adam release inside of me as he moans really loud. "Ohh, fuck, Pretty Kitty", Adam moans as he pulls out of me, I roll over onto my back and Adam lays next to me, panting and out of breath. "You feel so fucking good", I say in between breaths. "You liked it, hey, because now I'm gonna make you glitz for me", Adam says. Adam hops back on top of me. He grabs my length and massages the bottom of it."Ohh", I moan. He works his way up to the tip, before taking it in his mouth. I start thrusting as he moves up and down. He moves his tongue around my length as I thrust him. He takes it deeper until the whole thing is in his mouth. "Ohh, fuck Adam, I'm gonna glitz", I moan. "Not yet, Pretty Kitty", Adam says as he comes up for a breath before going back down on me. He takes me as deep as I could go again. "Ohh, fuck, yeah", I moan as I hit my climax. Adam comes up for a breath again. "Get ready to glitz in a second, Pretty Kitty", Adam says and goes back down on me. He moves up and down, swirling his tongue around my length. I couldn't handle it anymore and I glitz. I half scream, half moan as I let it all out into Adam's mouth, who swallows it all then licks me clean. Now Adam and I were panting. Adam lays back down next to me. "You taste so good, Pretty Kitty", Adam says as he licks his lips again. I lean over and kiss Adam and our tongues swirl around each other's mouths.

Adam's P.O.V.  
"Get ready to glitz in a second, pretty kitty", I say and go back down on Tommy Joe. I move up and down, whilst swirling my tongue around his length. Then all of a sudden, Tommy Joe lets it all into me. He glitzed and fuck did he glitz lots. I swallow as Tommy half moans, half screams in ecstasy. I lick Tommy's length clean then lay back down next to him. 'You taste so good, Pretty Kitty", I say whilst trying to catch my breath again. I lick my lips before Tommy Joe leans over and kisses me. Our tongues explore each other's mouths. We pull away and we just lay there. I grab Tommy's hand and just hold it. "You were amazing Pretty Kitty, are you sure it was your first time?" I ask. "My first time definitely', Tommy Joe says. "I knew you were a quick learner", I say. "You weren't too bad either, Baby Boy", Tommy Joe says. "Next time, you might get to taste me", I say to Tommy Joe. "I love you Adam", Tommy Joe says. "I love you too Tommy Joe", I say. "Next time you might get to taste me", I say to Tommy Joe. "I guess your bi now", I say to Tommy Joe. "I guess so", Tommy Joe says winking at me. "But first, Tommy Joe, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Yes, I will be Adam", Tommy Joe says. I roll over onto my stomach and face Tommy Joe. I start playing with his nipple ring, making him moan, just loud enough for me to hear. "We should keep this a secret, so the paps don't find out", I say. "Yeah, but does that mean no kissing in public, around the band, or anywhere but alone with just us two?" Tommy Joe asks. "Let's just see how we go for now, and around the band isn't as bad as long as there's no paps", I say. I lay my head on Tommy Joe's chest. "I gotta pee", Tommy Joe says. "Okay, off you go, don't take too long", I say. "I won't Baby Boy, you can even see me from here so you won't miss me", Tommy Joe says teasingly. I get up off his chest and he gets out of bed and goes to the toilet.

Tommy's P.O.V.  
"I gotta pee", Tommy Joe says. "Okay, off you go, don't take too long", Adam says. "I won't Baby Boy, you can even see me from here so you won't miss me", I say teasingly. Adam gets off my chest and I get out of bed to go to the toilet. I take a pee. It kind of hurts to walk, but I don't mind because it was worth it. I wash my hands before walking back to the bedroom. I see Adam lying in bed with his eyes closed. I put my briefs back on before putting the blankets on Adam without waking him. "Goodnight Baby Boy, I love you", I whisper as I kiss his forehead. I then hop in bed next to him and snuggle up to him. "Goodnight Pretty Kitty, I love you too", I hear Adam mumble as I close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up, still in Adam's arms. He was just lying there watching me, looking so cute. "Good morning sleepyhead", Adam says. "Good morning Baby Boy, how long have you been awake for?" I say in my half awake, half asleep voice. "A few minutes, you look so cute when you're asleep", Adam says. I kiss Adam's arm that is still wrapped around me. "Are you sore Tommy?" Adam asks. "A little bit, but not too bad", I say. "That's good, when I did it for the first time I couldn't move without hurting", Adam says. I laugh a little. "I'm hungry, how about you Baby Boy, are you hungry?" I say. "Yeah, I'm starving", Adam says. "Do we have room service?" I ask Adam. "We do, what do you wanna get?" Adam asks me. "I would usually get a taco, but an omelette and a coffee sounds yummy", I say. "Alright, I'll just go to the toilet then I will ring", Adam says. "You go to the toilet sexy and I can ring. Do you want an omelette as well", I ask. "Yes please, and a Chai Latte", Adam says as he gets out of bed. I see he is still naked and think about how good last night was. He walks off to the toilet. Then I get up and get the phone off the bedside drawer. I dial the room service number. "Hello room service, what can we get for you?" The operator says. "Can I please get two breakfast omelettes, some bacon, a coffee and a Chai Latte", I say. "What room would that be for?" The operator asks. "The only room on the top floor", I say. "Okay sir that should be there within a couple of minutes", the operator says. "Okay thank you", I say before hanging up. Adam walks back into the bedroom, puts his briefs on and hops back in bed. "Did you wanna shower?" Adam asks me. "You can go first", I say to Adam. "Nah, it's alright, you go first", Adam says. "Okay, well call out to me if room service comes", I say as I slowly get out of bed and waddle off to the bathroom as it hurt to walk. "Quack, quack", Adam says. I shake my ass at him and laugh before going into the bathroom. I turn the water on, to a nice temperature, which isn't too hot but not cold. Then I strip out of my briefs. I hop in the water letting it run down my body. Then I wash my hair with the coconut shampoo that was already in the bathroom, as we hadn't brought anything. I then wash my body with the lavender body wash. I turn the shower off, get out and find a towel in the cupboard. I wrap it around my waist and remember I don't have any clothes other than the ones from yesterday that are still in the bedroom. I take the towel off and dry my body and hair before wrapping it around my waist again. I open the bathroom door and walk out. I see Adam at the front door, still in his briefs. The room service must be here. I go in the bedroom and put my pants on, without my underwear that I forgot in the bathroom. I then get my shirt and put it on too. I then go back into the bathroom, where I put my towel before walking back into the entrance where Adam is still at the door. "Thankyou", Adam says as he takes the room service and goes to the kitchen. I close the door and follow Adam.

Adam's P.O.V.  
The doorbell rings and I get up and answer it forgetting I'm still in my briefs. It was room service. He was trying to remember what we ordered, even though he had it right on the trolley next to him. "Two omelettes, bacon, coffee and a Chai Latte", He finally says. "Yes", I say. He hands everything to me on a tray. By now Tommy has come out of the shower and walked over to the door. "Thankyou", I say to the room service person. I then turn around and walk to the kitchen with our breakfast. Tommy closes the door and follows me. I put the tray down on the bench and then look at Tommy. "You look so sexy", I say. "Not as sexy as you", Tommy Joe says. I kiss him before saying, "I'm gonna quickly go for a shower, then we can eat". "Okay", Tommy Joe says. I walk into the bathroom and I turn the water on and strip out of my briefs. I see Tommy's briefs lying on the bathroom floor and wonder why he isn't wearing them. I chuck mine next to his then get in the water. I wash my hair with the shampoo and conditioner supplied before washing my body. I then turn off the water and get out of the shower. I get a towel and dry my body and hair before wrapping it around my waist and walking out of the bathroom. I go into the bedroom where my clothes were and get dressed, leaving my briefs off like Tommy Joe did. I take my towel back to the bathroom and then go into the kitchen. Tommy Joe had gotten the food out and put it on the table ready to eat. I sit down next to him. "This looks so good", I say as I look at the food. "Let's eat then", Tommy Joe says. "Yes, let's do", Adam says. We eat our breakfast and drink our drinks before Tommy Joe says "So what are we gonna do now? Did you message the band that we were going somewhere yesterday and not to worry about rehearsals?". "Well, no I didn't, I forgot to. Did you wanna go home and get clean clothes and all before going to rehearsals?" I ask Tommy Joe. "Yeah, we can do that", Tommy Joe says.

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
I hear a faint noise in the background and remember we left the music on. I walk into the bedroom, turning it off before going back into the kitchen where Adam had just taken the dishes. "Leave them there, the room service can clean them", I say as I walk up to Adam and put my arms around him. "Okay, are you ready to go then?" Adam asks. "Just after this", I say before I plant my lips on Adam's. He kisses me back, before lifting me up and sitting me on the bench. We kiss more before we hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Adam calls out. "Room service", they say. "We have already gotten our food", I call back. "This is a gift for you, from the hotel", the person says. "Just leave it at the door, we will get it later", Adam calls back and kisses me again. I kiss back and we start getting passionate. Then there's another knock at the door. "I said just leave it at the door", Adam calls out. They keep knocking without saying anything. "Ignore it, they will get the hint soon enough", I say to Adam who is starting to get paranoid. I kiss him and he starts undoing my shirt buttons. I take my shirt off and throw it on the breakfast bar behind me. I then undo Adam's shirt buttons and chuck it off of him. I undo my boots and kick them off along with my socks. Adam who doesn't yet have his boots on kicks off his socks. I jump down off the bench and lead Adam to the couch. The knocking at the door finally stops. "Finally", Adam says. I lay down on the couch and Adam hops on top of me. He starts kissing me, and I kiss back. He moves down to my chest and to my nipples and starts playing with them, making me moan. I play with his hair and then he stops kissing me. He looks at me before I move up further knowing what he is about to do. He takes my pants off of me. Then he gets back on top of me and kisses my stomach. The person that was knocking on the door earlier had come back and started knocking again. Adam looks over at the door but then looks back at me. Then he grabs my penis and starts working it, like he did last night. I moan, loud. The knocking becomes louder. "Were busy, come back later", I call out, half moaning. I hear the person at the door sigh and stop knocking again. Adam takes me in his mouth and does his magic. He moves up and down on me, swirling his tongue around my penis, which felt fucking amazing. "Faster Adam, deeper", I moan and he listened. He sped up and took me deeper. "Ohh fuck", I moan. Adam takes me out of his mouth for a breath, he looks up at me and sees me in pleasure. He smiles before taking me in again, repeating what he was just doing before. I sit myself up on my elbows and throw my head back in pure bliss. "Ohh. Adam. I'm. Gonna. Come", I moan. Adam shifts his eyes to my face and then gets faster. Then I come. It felt so good. I moan as I reach my climax at the same time. Adam swallows before licking me clean, from what leaked out of his mouth. He took me out of his mouth and licks his lips. He then kisses me, this time he tasted a bit different, a bit salty. I guess that's what I taste like. He pulls away, panting. "Are you ready to take me now, Pretty Kitty?" Adam says. "I sure am", I say as I get up and let Adam lay down. Once Adam laid down I got on top of him and took his pants off of him. Then I sucked on his neck leaving another big hickey on the other side of his neck then last night. "Ohh", Adam moans whilst I suck on his neck. I then start kissing him from his neck all the way down to his waist. Then without warning I grab Adam's penis and start working it. "Ohh fuck, ohh", Adam moans loudly. I like it, so then I decide to start sucking on Adam's length. I start with just the tip before taking him deeper. Adam's moans get louder. The knocking at the door starts again. "We. Are. Fucking. Busy", Adam calls out between moans. He has now sat himself up on his elbows. I start moving faster. Adam throws his head back, and moans in pleasure. "Ohh fuck, Pretty Kitty, its time", Adam moans. Then he comes, and moans really loudly. I swallow him all. I take him out of my mouth and see Adam who is still lying there in pure bliss, with his head thrown back, panting. He tasted so good. I half lay next to him, half on top of him, panting as well, trying to catch my breath. The knocking at the door starts again. "What the fuck do you want?" Adam yells out getting frustrated with the person who keeps knocking. "Adam", the person says. "Monte, is that you?" Adam asks. "Yeah, are you busy?" Monte says. "Well, kind of", Adam says. "Umm, can I come in?" Monte asks. "That probably won't be a good idea", Adam says. "Oh well, how about I see you at rehearsals in an hour?" Monte says. "Yeah, we, I mean I might be a bit late", Adam calls out. "Okay, well, I will tell the others", Monte says. "Yep, thanks. See ya later man", Adam says. "Yeah, see you later, Adam", Monte says before we hear footsteps down the corridor. "Who's Monte?" I ask Adam. "He's the guitarist of the band", Adam says. "How did he find us here?" I ask. "I have no idea. I didn't get a chance to ask either", Adam says. "Well we better get ready if we wanna get changed before going to rehearsals", I say as I get up and off of Adam. "Yeah", Adam says and gets up. "Oh and Adam you taste so fucking good", I say, Adam just looks at me and laughs. I then walk into the bathroom. I grab my briefs and put them on. I then grab Adam's and take them to him. "Want these Baby Boy?" I ask as I walk back into the lounge room. "Yes please", Adam says. I hand them to him and he puts them on.

Adam's P.O.V.  
How did Monte find me? What was he gonna say to the others? Was he gonna tell them what he heard me doing? Why was he here in the first place? All these questions rushed through my head as I look for my briefs. Where are they? I think to myself. Then Tommy Joe walks out of the bathroom in just his briefs with mine in his hand. "Want these Baby Boy?" Tommy asks me as he walks back into the lounge room and over to me. "Yes please". I say as Tommy Joe hands me my briefs. I put them on and then put my pants on as well. "Do you know where my shirt is Adam?' Tommy Joe asks as I put my pants on. "On the breakfast bar, with mine", I say as I look at him and see him with his pants on already. "Yeah, that's right", Tommy Joe says as he walks into the kitchen to get our shirts off the breakfast bar. He gets his off the breakfast bar, but before he could give me mine, I walk over to the breakfast bar and grab it, before putting it on myself and doing up the buttons. I then walk into the bedroom where I get my boots and socks. I sit down on the bed and put them on. Once I was finished I got my phone, wallet and keys off the bedside drawer and walked into the lounge room where Tommy Joe was doing up his boots. He finished then stood up. "You all ready to go now?" I ask Tommy Joe. "I just need to find my keys, wallet and phone", Tommy Joe says walking around the lounge room looking for them. "Are they in the bedroom?" I ask Tommy Joe. "I'll go check", Tommy Joe says and walks off into the bedroom. I walk into the kitchen to look for Tommy's things. "Found them", I hear Tommy call out. "Okay, babe", I call out. I walk back into the lounge room and so does Tommy Joe. "Okay, did you wanna go first?" I ask Tommy Joe. "Can't we just fuck the paps and go out together?" Tommy says. "As long as you don't mind the possible chance of them seeing us together and it getting all over the news", I say. "I don't mind, because I love you", Tommy Joe says. "Aww, I love you too Glitter Baby", I say. Tommy comes over to me and kisses me, I kiss back before we both pull apart for a breath and then we walk out of the door. We walk over to the elevator and press the button for the ground floor.

Tommy Joe's P.O.V.  
"I don't mind because I love you", I say to Adam. "Aww, I love you too Glitter Baby", Adam says. Glitter Baby, that's was new, but I like it. I walk over to Adam and kiss him. He kisses me back before we both pull apart for a breath. We then walk out of the room, closing the door behind us and going into the elevator. We go down to the ground floor and over to the reception desk. I get out my wallet to pay for the room, but Adam stops me and pulls out his. "Did you have a nice stay gentlemen?" The receptionist asks. "It was absolutely lovely, thank you", Adam says. "Yes, it was a lovely room, with lovely food", I say. We pay then walk out of the hotel and to the car, which we parked in the alley. We get in, Adam in the driver's seat and me in the passenger seat. "Do you wanna go to your house to get changed?" Adam asks me. "If we have time, because we still gotta go to your house as well", I say. "I told Monte, I may be late so we have time, we just have to be pretty quick", Adam says. "Okay, we can go to your house first if you want, I don't mind", I say. "Okay", Adam says, as he puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car. Then he drives out of the alley and onto the road to his house.


End file.
